1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an erecting equal-magnification lens array plate used in image reading devices, and to an optical scanning unit and an image reading device in which the erecting equal-magnification lens array plate is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image reading devices such as scanners are known to use erecting equal-magnification optical systems. Erecting equal-magnification optics are capable of reducing the size of devices better than reduction optics. In the case of image reading devices, an erecting equal-magnification optical system comprises a linear light source, an erecting equal-magnification lens array, and a line image sensor.
A rod lens array capable of forming an erect equal-magnification image is used as an erecting equal-magnification lens array in an erecting equal-magnification optical system. Normally, a rod lens array comprises an arrangement of rod lenses in the longitudinal direction (main scanning direction of the image reading device) of the lens array. By increasing the number of rows of rod lenses, the light transmissibility is improved and unevenness in the amount of light transmitted is reduced. Due to price concerns, it is common to use one or two rows of rod lenses in a rod.
Meanwhile, an erecting equal-magnification lens array plate could be formed as a stack of a plurality of transparent lens array plates built such that the light axes of individual convex lenses are aligned, where each transparent lens array plate includes a systematic arrangement of micro-convex lenses on one or both surfaces of the plate. Since an erecting equal-magnification lens array plate such as this can be formed by, for example, injection molding, erecting equal-magnification lens arrays in a plurality of rows can be manufactured at a relatively low cost.    [Patent Document No. 1] JP2005-37891
An erecting equal-magnification lens array plate lacks a wall for beam separation between adjacent lenses. Therefore, there is a problem of stray light wherein a light beam diagonally incident on an erecting equal-magnification lens array plate travels diagonally inside the plate and enters an adjacent convex lens, creating ghost noise as it leaves the plate.